Brothers and Sisters: PART 2!
by Estefani
Summary: {Sequel to fxwritersblock's Brothers and Sisters) The Digimon are stuck in their Ultimate or Mega forms for more time and have to put up with house parties, movie theaters, getting chased by their female or male versions and other crazy stuff! Can the Digimon and their partners last until the deadline? -On Hold-


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, I'd have a second movie, involving Season 1 and 2 cast.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to fxwritersblock's _Brothers and Sisters_, a humorous Digimon fanfic. So read that before reading my sequel. I've PM her for a permission and got the green light XD.

**Chapter 1**

After getting back from the Digital world, everyone was at Tai's house.

"So, I guess we stuck in these forms for 30 more days." Metalgarurumon mumbled.

"Hopefully, we'll be looking forward for more humorous events, involving the stone that we've found back in the Digiworld." Daris grinned, looking at Wargreymon.

"DON'T EVEN REMIND ME!" Wargreymon covered his face with his claws, feeling ashamed.

"Through, I do wonder what Metalgarurumon would look like as a female…" Xveemon whispered to Davis.

"I heard that!" Metalgarurumon give them an annoyed look.

"Good idea, let's go back and search for the stone and a Tsunomon." Matt grinned.

"Don't you dare, Matt." Metalgarurumon glared at his human partner.

"I was just kidding around, Metalgarurumon!" Matt responded.

"Since we're going to be in our Ultimate or Mega forms for a month, let's go to the movies or a house party or SOMEPLACE!" Lillymon exclaimed, excited.

"I'm not going to no house-" Ken stopped when suddenly a paper plane flew into the room from the window and he caught it. "Huh?" He unfolded it. "Someone must be spying on us because this is flyer about a house party, taking place tonight!"

"We should go, Ken." Stringmon said. "I want to know what this house party looks like."

"Any place is better than being in the digital world, getting kissed by a female version of me! Let's go, Tai!" Wargreymon grabbed Tai and flew out through the windows, breaking it.

"Damn it, this is the 100th time, breaking the window!" Mr. Kamiya complained from the living room.

"But the party doesn't start until 7PM…" Yolie looked at the flyer.

" Alturkkabuterimon and I will be staying home since I don't like parties." Izzy said.

"No, Izzy. We're going." Altturkkabuterimon disagreed. "There might be some hot butterflies there."

Izzy facepalmed.

"Since Tai and Wargreymon aren't here, there's no reason for us to be here." Sora and her digimon walk out.

"Yeah!" Mimi and Lillymon walk out of Tai's room as well.

"I'll be over at TK's place, getting ready for the party!" Davis exclaimed, running out.

"HEY! I didn't give you my permission!" TK chased after him.

Xveemon and Mangangemon glanced at one another before they disappeared.

"Let's go to the Digital world!" Matt pulled Cody, Ken Izzy, Joe and their digimon and used Tai's computer to enter.

"What reason why Matt would…OH NO!" Kari gasped.

"They better sent us pictures of Metalgarurumon getting kissed." Yolie grinned.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE in a movie theater.<p>

"Damn it, Wargreymon! Why did you want to watch this crap!?" Tai pointed at the huge screen.

"Because pushing people down the stairs in funny way is better than the romantic trash!" Wargreymon exclaimed, still didn't get over what happened to him.

"Hey there, cutie." Ladywargreymon appeared.

"AHHHHHHH!" Wargreymon break through the wall as Ladywargreymon began to chase him, leaving a HUGE mark on the wall.

"What the hell! Did the same Koromon ate the lady stone TWICE!?" Tai exclaimed, disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Where is the lady stone?" Matt searched for it behind his digimon's back who was resting in a cave.<p>

"There is it!" Zudomon pointed at a lady stone, lying on the ground.

"Matt, I thought you were joking about using it?" Cody asked.

"I'm curious, all right."

SUDDENLY, a random Tsunomon jumped by and swallowed the stone.

"On crap…" The boys and their digimon said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Metalgarurumon appeared.

"Tsunomon wamp Digivolved to…Whitemetalgarurumon!"

"MATT!" Metalgarurumon yelled at his partner.

* * *

><p>Sora and Mimi were shopping at the hall when they heard screaming from outside.<p>

"It's a Digimon attack!" Sora exclaimed as the girls and their digimon ran out.

"What the heck!?" Mimi gasped when she saw Ladywargreymon chasing after Wargreymon in the sky. "Isn't that the digimon that we saw in the pictures!?"

"Yeah! How did she get in our world!?" Lillymon questioned.

"DON'T YOU JUST STAND THERE HELP!" Wargreymon cried.

"Flower cannon!"

But her attack was block by Ladywargreymon's shield.

"No one can't get in the way between my love and I!" Ladywargreymon exclaimed.

"We're in trouble…" Sora said, shaking.

* * *

><p>"So, how do I look? Davis asked.<p>

He's wearing black pants with a chain and a white shirt along with sunglasses. He styled his hair into a afro.

"Dude, this isn't the 70s." TK muttered, crossing his arms.

"Meh, you're just jealous of my looks!"

"Look at _me_, Fellas!"

Xveemon was also dressed similar with Davis's outfit and wearing a pink afro wig.

"This is weird…" Mangangemon mumbled.

"Coming from someone who wore wear a lady's outfit and make up." Xveemon countered.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HECK!?" Joe exclaimed.<p>

Whitemetalgaurumon was the same as metalgarurumon. The difference was she was white and had a pink nose. Her eyes were blue. She's wearing a pink bow on her tail.

"Now, I'm curious about the lady stone!" Altturkkabuterimon took Izzy and flied off.

"Hey! I wasn't done, researching for the lady stone!" Izzy complained.

"Me too!" Stringmon flied away as well.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ken exclaimed.

"I thought he was going out with Lillymon!" Ankylomon exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Cody stared up at the sky.

"We got bigger problems here!" Zudomon warned.

A buncha of Metalgarurumons appeared!

"Now, I have done it…" Matt said, nervously.

"Damn right you did!" His Metalgarurumon snapped.

**A/N:** And the wild chase begins on the next chapter! HA HA HA!


End file.
